bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Malice89/TRBG: The Final Curtain (1)
'Chapter #1: Pre Senior Year Look-around ' I'm about to start my senior year at Bullworth Academy next week, but the day before that is my 18th birthday; translation I Malice Lilith Blackraven, is going to be old enough to vote (my mom took me to the DMV last week to update my ID and have me registered to vote in November(and that's just one example of being 18)). I was sitting around the house with little to nothing to do, since my friends are still out of town (most of them out of state), and Raven is currently seeing his parents in New York, for the last three days now. I then heard my mother and Chaos walking inside from a little stroll in the park. "Shhh." My mom advised, while pointing at Chaos' pram, with the former sleeping in it. "I'm heading out for a bit, see you later." I whispered, while heading out the door quietly. I walked all around Old Bullworth Vale, where I saw all the normal sights; Glass Jaw Boxing Gym, Bullworth Beach, the old beach house, the carnival, and of course Blackraven antiques. I then walked to the school where I saw Spencer Shipping Warehouse trucks in the parking lot with furniture being unloaded into the dorms, since they were renovating the dorms over the summer. The furniture looked like the old furniture, but they had this shine kind of like the new car smell in a new car, or recently embalmed corpse. Whoever is the new Headmaster is, must of ordered them from another Spencer Shipping Warehouse, since every couple of weeks Zoe and Jimmy wreck the inventory in the one in the industrial park, across the street from Zoe's house. I walked around the campus grounds for a bit, but didn't go inside the buildings. I saw that some buildings got a bit of a facelift over that same amount of time, they almost looked liked they were built recently, instead of the buildings looking like they just received shots of botox. I walked to the parking lot once the trucks were gone, and saw a rent-a-car. The person in the drivers seat got out of the car and popped the trunk to get out someone's luggage. Then the passengers walked out as well, to help the man with carrying the baggage. The man and the woman looked like they came from California or somewhere with a famous beach, with tanned skin and bright blond hair on both of them, like they surfed on a daily basis, as it were a religion. While the kid on the other hand was kind like Raven under his parasol, pale as a ghost. The kid had dark, round sunglasses, and wore black and red all over 'em. He could be a either a Cosplayer straight out of San Diego Comic Con, or the kid could have the skin disorder those kids from The Others had. I didn't want to stare in too long or they'll notice me eying at there kid. "Excuse me, young lady?!" The mother alerted me in my direction. I was shocked that they might of noticed me eying at their son or daughter (it was somewhat hard to tell from where I was looking). I then reluctantly came to the trio, but they seemed inviting. "Do you attend 'ere?" The father said, the man had a thick Australian accent. "I do but school doesn't go in session until next week." I answered, "I see you're new here." "Yep, but me and Chloe, are going back to Sydney tomorrow morning." The father replied, "But driving on the right is just not great." "It's hit-miss, since my parents moved from England, not long after I was born." I chided. "Well enough of the culture shock, let's get back to the point." Chloe said, "We were just dropping off our son, Torey." "Hey." Torey quietly said, just raising hand a bit. "Torey is Albino, so he can't go out in direct sunlight too long without, without his parasol, sunglasses, and his sunblock." Chloe explained Torey's condition. "Does the Headmaster know about this?" I asked in concern. "Two days ago we sent him an E-mail about his needs, I guess he got the memo." The father replied to my answer. "Steven, we need to get back, to get ready to go to the airport, tomorrow." Chloe reminded her husband. "Sorry 'bout that. Steven said back to Chloe, then turn to Torey, "Torey we'll see you on your next school holiday, but make sure you keep in touch with us." "Bye dad, I'll let you know when all the school holiday's are." Torey said while hugging his dad. Torey's parents went to the boys' dorm with his things, to drop them off, and then went back into the rent-a-car, and drove off. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts